Hold Up, England is a Chick?
by TheCynicalFrenchy
Summary: So hold up, England is a chick? How the heck did that happen? Simple really, Russia. Now England has to deal with being a girl until the spell wears off as France and America sort of just tag along. It's alright though deep down she knows she needs them to keep her safe from some of the other countries. Nyo!England x World, FrUK, USUK, there's a lot in here.
1. The Spell

_Hetalia does not belong to me and rightfully so. Trust me fangirls everywhere would be devastated if I took over Hetalia. I'm talking I'd have death threats sent in by USUK fans warning me if I made FrUK canon they'd kill my family. Okay maybe they wouldn't, but still. _

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

That was unmistakably England. Though something was wrong. He wasn't a man anymore, but rather a woman.

"Hey frog, it's me," England stated "quit staring at me like a perv, bloody git, I'm still England after all and this spell won't last forever."

"I know it's you, but may I ask how this happened?" France asked, he had many other questions, but figured he'd get punched for asking or maybe slapped, either way it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Well I was actually trying to summon a demon so I could scare Sealand out of being a nation-"

"Of course you did,"

"Let me finish, frog!" England said impatiently.

"Alright mon lapin, continue,"

"Then Russia appeared and I wanted to teach him a lesson, so I cast a spell on him and it backfired," England sighed.

"What's stopping you from changing yourself back?"

"I don't have time to check if there's a spell for that! Plus as I said this'll probably wear off in a day or so,"

The world conference was about to begin in a few minutes and soon the nations would start to pile in. They'd either laugh at England or be extremely confused what this strange person was doing in the meeting. If England didn't go to the meeting however, her boss wouldn't be very pleased. Germany usually checked over attendance just to guilt all the nations into coming for fear of being judged by the other nations and most importantly, Germany.

"Quickly, France hide me!" England panicked as the first few nations began to arrive and settled on hiding behind France.

"Yo mornin' France, chick Britain," America beamed "hold on a sec, _chick britain_?!"

"It's a long story, just shut your mouth and don't tell anyone this happened," England warned placing her hands on her hips realizing it was only America.

"Is it weird that I think you're hot as a chick?" America asked carelessly.

"It is _very_ weird, America and I'm making a mental note that you said that,"

"Dude, I didn't mean it or anything, it's just your cute with your little pigtails!" America said still oblivious to the fact a slap was headed his way "also can I call you, Alice?"

"You can call me Arthur and only Arthur!"

"It's weird calling a chick Arthur though," America pouted.

"I don't bloody care, Alfred, how'd you like it if I started calling you Amelia?!" England yelled. At that moment America finally got the cue and decided to shut it as England tried to storm off, but tripped due to the dress and fell to the ground. She pulled herself up trying to mask her embarrassment.

"The meeting is about to start you two better bloody well hurry up!" England said crossly as she marched off towards the conference room.

"You're right, Amérique, England does make a pretty hot girl, but I'll take what I can get," France whispered.

"I know right! That's what I'm saying!" America quietly agreed "wait what'd you mean by that last part?" France's only response was a wink causing America to grimace at the thought of two dudes, England and France, _together_. It wasn't that he was against the rainbow or anything, it's just his buddy England with France? Nah he just wasn't into it. Ugh shaking that thought off he picked up his pace to keep up with England and France.

* * *

_Okay to settle any potential kerfuffles I'll absolutely continue this. Leave a review if you'd like telling me what you think._


	2. The Conference

_Hetalia is not owned by moi. I'm just a nobody writing stories about these characters ^~^_

* * *

The conference was in order and as usual it began in absolute chaos as America proposed another one of his more, _questionable_ ideas.

"I've come up with a solution to racism!" America said boldly "all we have to do is act exactly like me all the time and then nobody will be different and no more racism!"

"Stuffing our faces with burgers and soft drinks? Non, count me out," France said looking disgusted at the mere thought of giving up his French cuisine for America's _food_, if you could even call it that.

"That make no sense, everyone should act like China and live proper way of life, aru,"

"Everyone could always become one with Russia," Belarus suggested turning to her brother to see his reaction and he slowly sunk into his seat smiling softly, trying to hide his true feelings about becoming one with Belarus.

Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me," Belarus began chanting as Russia just sat praying for it to end as his sister made a scene in front of everyone.

"Maybe if you were all as awesome as me, Prussia we could all get along much better, too bad you aren't!" Prussia declared, he wasn't even supposed to be here...

"Or we could all just get along and be best friends and accept each other for who we are!" Sealand chimed in as he glanced around the room as nobody seemed to even pay attention to him, still bickering with each other over who would be the best role model for the world.

"Everybody silence!" Germany barked at the nations "from this moment forward we are going to be discussing worthwhile topics and coming up with logical solutions!"

"So you want to hear my solution to solving world malnutrition?" America asked enthusiastically.

"Nein, I don't want to hear any of your ideas for the rest of this meeting, you dummkopf! Now we will be discussing the preservation of endangered species!"

England sat quietly hoping nobody would notice her, but then she remembered about _it_. She had a speech that day about how everyone could work towards saving animals like the red squirrel or the hedgehog. She had no way to hide herself as Germany started calling everyone up one by one to present their speeches. China was just finishing up with his speech, it was only a matter of time before she'd be called up too.

"Thank you for that, China I too believe that the panda is a very lovely creature," Germany said gesturing for China to have a seat.

"Just you wait China I'll just get some of my Facebook activist friends to post about this and the pandas will be saved in no time!" America said gleefully as he stood up and whipped out his phone.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet!" Germany snarled causing America to give him a disappointed look as he sat down again putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Why did everyone not pay attention to other animals I listed? Panda is not only endangered species in China you know!" China said angrily as he made his way back to his seat.

"England is up next ja?" Germany asked as Italy double checked the list giving him a slight nod as England squirmed around in her seat as everyone's gazes were directed at her.

"Wait a second who is that in England's chair, aru?" China asked curiously.

"You bloody wankers, I am England!" England spat as she felt her face become increasingly flushed.

"That's like, not right because England is totally like, not a girl," said Poland as if he thought nobody decipher that themselves.

"I would also like to know who this mysterious person is," Russia said as an evil aura began to surround him. Was he literally mocking England?! Of course he knew who she was! He was there when it happened!

"How interesting..." Romania said eyeing the girl, England figured he knew exactly what happened. Suddenly Prussia jumped up onto the conference table and standing tall and proud he cleared his throat.

"Hey losers, I am Prussia and I am AWESOME!" he screeched causing everyone to grimace.

England felt a hand on her shoulder as Germany started to yell at his brother for his disruptiveness. Prussia only response was loud cackling.

"England, that really is you isn't it?" a voice whispered from behind him belonging to none other than Spain.

"Y- yes it is! Now get your hands off me okay?!" she said irritably.

"So amigo, you should probably come with me while Prussia is distracting everyone," Spain said moving towards the exit. The british lass qickly followed Spain not wanting to be the centre of attention when Germany stopped yelling at Prussia. She then heard Prussia's laughter as she turned to see Germany had tomato juice all over his face.

"Care to explain where the bloody hell we're going and why _you _are helping me?!" England said catching up with Spain in the hallway.

"France asked us to help you out," Spain said cheerfully.

"What does he care if I'm potentially molested by other nations or more embarrassed than I have ever been in my entire life," England said stubbornly, though she was ever so slightly blushing.

"I'm sorry amigo, but I do not understand where you're going with this," Spain said still trying to smile "let's just get you out of here," he said leading her out of the building.

"Ah ma chére you made it out alright," the the Frenchie said suddenly his smile turned into that of a concerned look "where's Prussia?"

"Sorry amigo he might be in there awhile longer, he went through with my tomato idea and I'm pretty sure the other nations have joined in by now," Spain said apologetically. He held back a smirk, just the thought of a tomato war in the conference room was too much to handle.

"Oh how typical of them, I'm glad I never act like that," France said ruffling his hair, obviously trying to get a reaction out of England.

"What do you mean you never act like that?!" England said furiously as France patted her on her head.

"You are so cute whenever you get angry," he cooed.

"Don't touch me frog!" England said childishly swatting at his hands.

"Hey amigos I hate to ruin your moment, but I think we should probably move to a different location before someone comes and finds us standing right at the entrance to the building."

And so the three nations left. England just _hated_ her day so far. She desperately longed for when this would all end and _she_ could be back to being a _he_.

* * *

_Well now that that's done with for now it's time to update my other stories. I'm considering writing another FrUK tale inspired by France's thoughts on reincarnation. Hm but how does one kill a nation... Heh heh heh heh... Whelp as usual let me know what you thought about this chapter. I'm more inclined to continue if I know my writing has an audience._


End file.
